Alice in Hungerland
by tessarunie
Summary: Alice fell down the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland, right? Wrong. Instead, she ends up in the forest of District 12 during the 74th Hunger Games. First Fanfic.
1. Preface

**Hey guys! My name is Tessarunie and this is my first ever fanfic! Hope you like it!**

_Summary: Alice fell down the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland, right? Wrong. Instead, she ends up in the forest of District 12 during the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games._

Preface:

If you ever think dreams can't come true, think again. Sometimes though, those dreams turn out to be nightmares. And the nightmares become reality. All I had to do was choose. Home versus Hell. Perfect versus mistake after mistake. Life versus death. Sounds easy, right? No, because I also had to choose between family and friends. Ignorance and knowledge. Crush and true love. Destined to be a hero, born to be a housewife. In a world like this, it's hard to tell right from wrong; truth from lies. I only knew who I _would _trust, never knowing if I _could _trust them. But when the two people you _do_ trust are thrown into an arena and forced to kill or be killed, it's back to square one.

What an eventful summer this has become.

_A/N: I don't own The Hunger Games or Alice in Wonderland._


	2. Chapter 1: Falling

**Hi, I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Also, thanks to Lovely Kacey Faith for being my **_**first**_** ever review!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or Alice in Wonderland. I'm not sure if I said this last time, but in my story, Alice is sixteen. It just works with the plot better.**

**Without further ado, chapter one!**

My life was perfect. I had parents who loved me more than anything in the world, was a straight A student, and had money pouring out of my father's bank. Everyone loved me. I was sweet, beautiful but not conceited, polite, and book smart.

But I also craved for adventure. If I wasn't found under my favorite oak tree, daydreaming about true love, I could be found in the woods exploring. Or on this particular day, not found.

It was like any other day after lunch. I was about finished reading a chapter of my book like I promised Mother, when I suddenly got a strange urge to go explore. This urge was met by a hideous yellow cat meowing at me, as if he wanted me to follow him. Being an animal person my entire life, I followed him. It seemed like we walked forever. Every once in a while, the cat would glance back as if to check I was keeping up. The strangest thing was when the cat looked back, it looked like he was _smiling_ at me!

How peculiar.

We kept like this for a while in silence with the cat checking on me, and me following him deeper into the woods. Suddenly, the cat disappeared. _What?_ In what world does _that_ make sense? I walked up to where the cat disappeared and looked down. There was a rabbit hole so big I could fit in it! My curiosity got the better of me and I jumped down it. Instead of hitting the ground after a couple of feet, it was as if I was falling down a continuous hole. I have always been one to get dizzy, so I closed my eyes. What feels like hours later, I land far too softly on a bed of what feels like leaves. After lying there a minute to catch my breath, I open my eyes to the brand new world above me. But before I can take in anything, an arrow whizzes by my head.

_A/N Cliffy! Sort of… Can anyone guess where the arrow is from? I bet you can. _


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am in the process of writing chapter 2 and am trying to get it longer but here's the thing: Tomorrow, I won't be able to poste it because I'm too busy! Sunday I'm going out of town and I'm not sure if there will be a computer for me to use. But I PROMISE I will post as soon as I get home next Saturday and it won't be just a chapter. I will try and right a new chapter everyday I'm gone so I will have more done Saturday. Please don't give up on me! I have some really good ideas involving Alice's time travel and an idea my best friend madelinelovessoccer gave me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 2: District 12

**I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I've been really busy lately and haven't been able to write! I start school MONDAY (way too early in my opinion) but you know, whatever. **

**So here is chapter 2!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or Alice in Wonderland.**

Chapter 2: District 12

The arrow sticks into a tree not but two yards from me. I let out a shriek and jump to my feet.

As I turned to see where the arrow came from, a dark haired girl about my own age with a bow in hand steps out from behind a tree to my right. (A/N not sure if that's right, grammar isn't my best subject…) The girl looked at me quizzically, examining me up and down.

"What are _you _doing out here?" she asked me rudely.

I answered her honestly. "I don't know," I said in a small voice, intimidated by her hostility.

"Well, let's see if you can give me a helpful answer with this. Who _are_ you?" she said again harshly.

I decide the only way I can get through a semi-pleasant conversation with this girl is if I straighten her out. "Who are _you_?" I say just as harshly as she did. I have never talked to anyone like this before. It feels good.

The girl seems taken aback by my attitude. Apparently she's not used to people giving her a taste of her own medicine. "Katniss," she says softly, probably trying to get me to do so too.

"I'm Alice," I say sweetly, adding in a curtsy for good measure.

Now she's back to looking at me strangely.

"What kind of name is _Alice_?" Katniss spits.

"Well, what kind of name is _Katniss_?" I counter back. Then we just stand and glare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. Finally, Katniss backs down and sighs. "Touche."

It seems as if she remembers something important, because she turns away from me and to a bush a couple yards away from her. "Gale," she calls in a loving tone, "come out."

Gale steps up from behind the bush, and I can only think of three words to describe his looks: tall, dark, and _handsome_. There's nothing else to say. He must have been listening the whole time because he smirks at me and says, "Hello Alice."

For some reason, this really sets me off. Maybe it's because I followed a stupid cat down a stupid rabbit hole and now cat just up and vanished. Maybe it's because I have no clue as to _where I am_. Maybe it's because this Katniss girl is _really _getting on my nerves. Maybe it's the tone Gale used when he said my name. Or maybe, really, it's the way Gale is looking at Katniss. All in all, it's not my best day.

"_Gale_," I snarl. He just rolls his eyes.

"So, Alice," he starts, "what are you doing in the woods? I _really _hope you know you're not supposed to be in here."

I don't know what's wrong with, I've never been this angry before. I'm literally at breaking point, so I just blow up, something I've never done before. "You know what, _Gale?_ I _didn't _know that because _I'm not from here!_ I don't know _how_ I got here! I followed some _stupid _cat down a _stupid _rabbit hole and ended up here, where moments ago, your little _girlfriend_ almost shot me with an _arrow_! So please, PLEASE, stop teasing me with your annoying, flirting little ways and me _EXACTLY WHERE I AM!_" I finish screaming in his face. Somehow during my little rant, I walked right up to him. He's so tall (or I'm so short) I have to look almost straight up to see his beautifully shocked face.

His eyes widen and he takes a step back from me.

"Where are you from?" he almost whispers.

Great. At least he listened to _some_ of my speech.

"London," I say. (A/N forgive me, I'm not sure if this is right.)

Both Gale and Katniss look shocked, and I can see the blood drain from their faces.

"Katniss," Gale tries to speak evenly, but I can hear his voice quaver, "as much as I hate to say it, we need to pay Haymitch a visit."


End file.
